Question: Simplify the expression. $8x(-2x+2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8x}$ $ = ({8x} \times -2x) + ({8x} \times 2)$ $ = (-16x^{2}) + (16x)$ $ = -16x^{2} + 16x$